Chocolat, Pepper & Cookies
by Sscullys
Summary: The truth bewond the shape of the sea ambassador cookies. Senses #2 - Taste. Sequel to Perfume Senses#1-Smell
1. Chapter 1

**(Sequel to Perfume, after my first byaren fic strongly based on olfact, I intended to do more sequels based in the five senses, that are always present in love of course but trying to poin****t each one of them in each fiction. Plese review, cause it really helps me and English is not my mother tongue so fell free to correct me **** )**

_I don't want them! _Had said one day Yachiru.

Renji was contemplating again Byakuya's seaweed ambassador taiyaki* cookies while the owner of the recipe was happily singing around the oven wearing a white apron, his black hair tied up in a hurried ponytail.

Living at Kuchiki manor for about four weeks Renji was by now used to his lover habits of making cookies on Saturday mornings. Byakuya would send the staff to go shopping and other tasks just so he could be alone developing his poorly known excellent skills of bakery.

After the failed idea of putting all the 6th squad selling the cookies at the Sereitei beneficial fair and the efforts of Renji convincing some of the habitants of the real world to like the cookies, the noble had stop offering them in public. He was more than ever determined to improve the taste of the cookies and he was reading a lot of human world recipes books lately, just as to find the missing ingredient. Although Renji kept tell him that there was nothing wrong with the taste…at least that was what Byakuya had make of the sounds Renji made while eaten them

"Ka…ummm….Bya…these are…nhan nhan…heav…en…nhan nhan"

And sometimes they would end up making love right there at the very floured kitchen table. Renji just loved these moments when Byakuya, after finishing putting the last set of cookies in the oven would come to him and ask him to try the by now cooler first ones. Just like today.

"You can try them now if you wish Renji, they are at the exact temperature they should be tasted."

"You know you could let me eat them still hot, I'm salivating here since you put the first on the oven"

"No one forces you to stand here in the kitchen. You're the one who insists making me company"

Oh yeah, Renji remembered all too well the first time he catched Kuchiki Byakuya, the head leader of the great Kuchiki clan and taicho of the gotei 13 cooking. The first weekend spent at Kuchiki manor was going to be a really big bag of trouble for Renji as he came home late at night drowning in sake and trying to sing one of the songs Byakuya now used to sing for him in their cosy moments. The brunet, although aware of the fokutaichos gathering, had planned a hot soirée and everything was perfect and waiting Renji return: the red vintage wine, the cinnamon and orange candles, the fresh sheets, the secretly acquired bottles of chocolate and pepper lub. When the expecting lover heard the painful tunes of Renji out in the garden and the all too clear "I'm drunk" reiatsu he put up his most resistant hadu cage around the bed and pretended to be asleep. Renji doesn't remember much of that except that he screamed Byakuya's name several times, punched real hard at the cage, said something stupid like _my Bya-boo_ _donta wanna make miau miau with his Renren_ in a very sad and pouring voice and then collapsed on the floor.

Next morning the redhead woke up on the sofa with no idea how he get there and a major hangover. He looked around to the empty bed, the worn out candles, the neglected wine, the beautiful night yukata his lover wore cast aside with fury on the floor.

"Oh shit he's really pissed, he never troughs his clothes to the floor, oh shit, shit"

Then his eyes were captured by the two tiny bottles on the nightstand. His eyes widened as he went for the labels.

_Chocolate and pepper?_ _Where did he get this, I wonder what this is for_…Then although he was alone his face went redder than chilli pepper as realization hit him.

"Oh boy Bya!"

And he left the room running trying to sense the black hair shinigami reiatsu, holding the bottles as for dear life.

That's how he ended up finding a very sad taicho in the enormous Kuchiki kitchen, singing alone heartbreaking ballads while his hands worked fast to the pastry moulding the familiar figure. Renji stand dumbstruck at the doors: He was always amazed by how good the cookies tasted and he had ever wondered why his taicho would know or even care for cookies and nonetheless cookies recipes. He always though that it was probably some old recipe from an old nanny that Kuchiki cooks would bake for the lord of the house with his favourite image. He never though that…

"You cook?"

A very shocked Byakuya flash steped trouhing him out of the kitchen.

"What do you thing you are doing spying on me? You are never to enter this kitchen when I'm here; it's a private thing!" he burst out in a thick ice cold voice.

Renji lowered his gaze and started to walk away. He stopped shortly and without turning around managed to say

"I though you wanted for this house to hold no secrets to me, I though that when you tried to show me her shrine. I respect your privacy, you know that, but right know I'm just amazed how beautiful you look cooking and disappointed that you will not share that with me at the same time. Look…I'm sorry for last night… I was an ass…but I …I will be going"

"And where exactly do you thing you are going on a Saturday holding two bottles of lube Renji?"–asked an amused voice that was followed by strong arms surrounding the large torso of the redhead. "I'm sorry, I was just …cooking makes me feel better, but I've never shared this with anyone so I…"

"You panicked when I found out your little secret" Renji laughed turning in Byakuya's arms

"Well I…I never panic Abarai fokutaicho!"

"That means I'm forgiven?"

"Only if you come to watch my cooking sexy looks"

At that Renji laugh all heartily and kissed Byakuya furiously on the lips smiling. He then moved his lips to the other's ear and moaned in a hushed voice

"Hum…chocolate … a room filled with cinnamon and orange scents and a chef that smells of sakura and cookies…humm…watta do with these…"

Renji grinned as he remembered the afterwards.

"As I recall it, it was you that requested that I should look at a sexy looking cook on Saturday mornings. You know, just to open my appetite."

Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Renji you are always with appetite, but you have to wait for them to cool down. So now tell me, what do you think?"

Renji lift a cookie with the most delicacy he could master, sniff it and put it in his mouth in a most sensuous manner, forgotten as soon as the delicious taste send his soul to oblivion.

"Ma…g…hnan nhan…Bya...it's…humm….Bya!"

He cried as a silk tongue entered his open mouth and start sharing the cookie with him in a very lascivious way. It was still shocking to him that such a collected, well mannered person as his lover could do this with him. If only the elders saw their leader eating from someone else's mouth while sitting on his lap!

The slender man broke the kiss, clean his lips with his tongue while sustaining Renji gaze and indulge himself in a small grin

"Another accomplished set, wouldn't you say?"

"Not yet!"

And Renji stood up bringing the other with him and gently putting Byakuya on the table and start taking his apron and yukata.

"Renji, I'm going to get all dirty in the flour"

Renji grinned. "Like you ever cared"

Byakuya tried glance him a cold deathly look but just ended up chuckling softly.

"Undress already fokutaicho."

"Hai, taicho!"

With a devious grin Renji stood up on the table one feet at each side of Byakuya waist and start removing is clothes very slowly, one piece at the time. Resting with is head and back against the soft particles of powder on the table, the sunlight pouring in through the windows, the sweet taste of cookies and Renji in his mouth, the sweet scent in the air combined with Renji scent, his golden tanned skin sex god in his full glory over him, Byakuya hold his breath.

"Like what you see my speared sex king?"

Only then the older man realized he was full aroused, the tip of his hard length pointing proudly at Renji distant entrance.

"Kami, Renji…"

Renji chuckled, and lower himself over Byakuya without touching him so they were face to face and Renji was resting inches from Byakuya like he was lifting. In that position he put another cookie in his mouth and ravished his lover's relentless until he also became hard, both were moaning and Byakuya was bucking up his hips. Renji broke the kiss and look strait in his lover's cloudy with lust grey eyes

"So you want to pierce me with your spear my knight prince? I, with my better position, will be the one…"

But as he said that the slender man turned them around sending clouds of flour into the air, although most of it was already adherent to his sweaty back. He started planting biting full mouth kisses and soft southing licks in Renji chest making his way downwards. Byakuya loved the combination of Renji sweat with his manly scent. The taste that day was somewhat more salty acid, clinging to Byakuya tongue, creating abrasion so Renji started to feel he was being licked by a cat's unusually very soft tongue. Byakuya eagerly descended his mouth in the other man aroused length tasting every inch of it along with the precum already forming at the tip. Since this very tasteful man had come into his life that Byakuya was discovering that, in order to survive, he needed to devour this man flesh and fluids on a daily basis in the same paraorgasmic mode Renji ate food.

"Ah, Byakuya…"

But as pleased as his mouth was, another parts of him were claiming for attention. Whiteout further warning Byakuya impaled himself in Renji, rendering both man a loud cry.

"Kuya…what the fuck…Kami…are you alright?"

But the top man was already moving and after a few more trusts they were both painting, moaning loud and on the verge of screaming. Soon the younger man also started to buck his hips upward until they both found oblivion. Byakuya rested on top of his lover being softly caressed on his back by feathery fingers. Then the same fingers removed the hair tie around black hairs and comb thru them gently.

"Bya?"

"Hum?"

"You know…I think this was the first time we made love and your hair was kept tied. That was also very beautiful."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked with curiosity.

"Well…I could see more of your expression wile…you know…am I that tasteful?" Renji smiled sheeply.

Byakuya skin went the same colour as his lover hair.

"Yes, you are Renji…And what about the cookies? You noted anything different?"

"Hey don't change the subject, damn it! Yeah, yeah, they were really sweet but not so sweet as you my…"

"Anything different Renji?" Now in a cold tone.

"…my ice prince …" Renji chuckled, "but now that you mention it you added more sakura juice on the mixture didn't you?"

Byakuya eyes widened.

"I'm impressed that you noticed. How do you even know Î put on sakura juice?"

"I...I'll tell you someday…but why are you trying to change it, I told you, it's fine as it is, why do you care so much to what other people think of these cookies? I feel there's something you're not telling me…"

The older shinigami drop his head on Renji shoulder in silence.

_Well, you will tell me some day._

-

*please note: although I decided to called them just cookies most of the time, the seaweed ambasador sweets were usually shoned in Bleach as tayaki, Renji favourite food :)  
seaweedinfo


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written on a hurry so I hope it's ok and that the language mistakes aren't unbearable. I was having second thought****s as to ether describe their **_**lube adventure**_** on the first time Renji saw Bya cooking or not. But I couldn't resist :)****. So please read this chapter as a feedback. And comment won't hurt ;)**

_Renji carried Byakuya bridal style to his bed and laid him softly in the sheets. He then gently snuggle the older __man's neck._

"_Hum, you sure smell nice Kuya"_

_Byakuya didn't answer back. The smell of sake__ was a little bite annoying for the noble. Realizing the silence from his lover Renji knew immediately what the problem was._

"_Guess I should bath first, huh?" He grinned._

_Renji__ dried himself and got naked from the bathroom, walking confident towards Byakuya's bed, their bed. He inhaled sharply as he saw that the other man had already taken his clothes off and was patiently stretched on his back reading a magazine._

"_Good reading?"_

_Byakuya gave him a mischievous look._

"_Yes, but we can discuss that later, don't you think?"_

_Renji grinned and without warning bumped into his lover. Byakuya granted him quite an annoyed look._

"_You're__ heavy Renji. Don't go jump on people like that!"_

"_I don't. You're my only victim."_

_Byakuya raised a disbelieving eyebrow__._

"_Well, at least naked I mean…"_

"_Thought so" he laughed in amusement._

So good that he let me hear him laugh. _Renji smirked and nuzzle Byakuya cheek_.

"_Humm, you're better this way then pissed at me and singing sad songs. I promise you…that I'm gonna love you…" and he brought his mouth to Byakuya earlobe…"…that I'm gonna fucking kill you with happiness and joy…all day long"_

_Byakuya gazed bewitched into his lover eyes_.

"_I di__d not think you would know there is a difference…between happiness and joy. And I am thankful that you give me both."_

"_Kay…so I can top. right?" _

"_That__ means you can try Abarai fukotaichooo…"_

_Byakuya hissed just as __Renji bit sharply at his shoulder. Then the redhead started to descend the older man torso, sniffing and liking softly the skin there, inhaling and exhaling deeply. The exhaled hot hair was enough to send shivers down Byakuya's spine._

"_You smell so damn good love. And this smells of tayaki…I…"_

_And Renji gave another sharp bite at some __intercostals' skin._

"_Renji!"_

_But already a soothing tongue was __moistening the bruised skin there. Mercury eyes dilated with curiosity as an exploring mouth took several of pale fingers inside, licking and tasting and sucking deeply. Then that skilled tongue started to lick the space between nail and flesh in each finger. Byakuya's groin itched in response to such exquisite exploitation and the noble was forced to close his eyes in rendition. Renji continued to torture his lover's fingers for some time as he could still feel the cookies' jelly under the noble elegant and trimmed fingernails. He then reached for the chocolate lube bottle and coated some of Byakuya's fingers, licking and sucking then eagerly._

"_R__enji, does it taste good? " But he already knew the answer from the faces the redhead was making._

_The same entranced __redhead , nonstop licking, sat up on the bed bringing the raven haired man with him. With a fluid movement he reached for the second bottle and coated his already hardened member with pepper lube. Then brown eyes widened in dismay. A soft smirk reached Byakuya's lips._

"_Hot?"_

"_Why don't you try it?" A devious grin on the tattooed man._

"_Humph. Why not?"_

_And__ Byakuya still sitting in front of Renji bend himself forward. The redhead resting on his knees immediately lift his hips towards that perfect, velvet mouth. Byakuya dig his left hand nails deeply on his lover waist for support and then the entire world around him went numb. The only sensory inputs he was getting was the voracious sucking and linking at his right hand, the satisfied moans his lover was making, the smell of skin, cinammon and orange and the taste of Renji spicy, extra hot cock. Byakuya catch himself doing the same satisfied sounds, licking and sucking frantically at that skin that was all inside his mouth, consciously avoiding to bite hard but failing from times to times. The fails were repaid by a muffled cry and a similar bite at the tip of one of his fingers and a hard tug at his hair. Although both men were lost in their tasting and feeling of the other they were also mimicking each other alternately, instructing in the way they needed to be touched._

_If __the header of Kuchiki clan was paradise in his usually oral ministrations, that day _he _was being something that the stray dog couldn't quite fathom or idealize. He couldn't understand if the impossible hotness he felt on his manhood was coming from the lube or from that devilish noble mouth itself. He only knew he was on the verge of coming hard if Byakuya didn't slow down. He broke both of their ministrations panting and already bathed in hot sweat but stopped breathing at the vision of confused misty grey eyes and parted and panting red bloody lips. Before Byakuya could complain he was already reaching again for the chocolate bottle and coating the now very aroused length of his lover with the sweet flavour_.

"_I…see…" was all that a completely undone taicho managed to say._

_Taking turns they tasted each other with passion and fury, hips alternately rising to meet descending mouths, hands alternately digging deep at waists for support and tugging at red and raven untidy hairs. Byakuya head was spinning from the pleasure and movements but still he was chocked to realize he was panting, begging and moaning louder than his loudmouth fokutaicho. Renji realized that too and just that tiny fact was almost enough to send him over the edge._

"_Kami …Kuya…forget what…I said…I…need…you…inside me."_

"_Renji…"_

_And withou__t further notice Byakuya was behind his lover, pushing him gently but firmly to all fours. Renji felt his buttocks being parted and closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain and pleasure. A loud gasp escaped his lips as a hot liquid touched his entrance followed by a silk probing tongue._

"_BYAKUYA! TAICHO! STOP! I don't want you…you…ah…don't need to…I…"_

_Byakuya __stopped, perplexed at the reaction, startled with the change of Renji voice. He hold his breath at the sight of the beloved tanned and tattooed body shaking. He felt a sting piercing trough his heart as the muffle sobs reached his years and at the same time a bolt of joy ignited in his chest just as a muffle chuckle escaped happy between the sobs. Byakuya would never forget as long as he lived the image of a submitted proud and shaking Renji with tears streaming down his cheeks and a huge smile on his lips. The image of true loving joy._

_Before the tears weld up in his eyes __threatened to fall, the noble mouth descended again for the mongrel entrance sucking and biting hard._

"_Ah…Bya…"_

"_Baka … (lick)… I love you"_

"_Kami…I know! Just fuck me already!"_

"_Shhh, you need to learn to be patient and wait for the right time, like…AHH!"_

"_Byakuya, what happened?" Renji asked in concern._

"…"

"_Byakuya?"_

"_The pepper lube…on my…hot"_

_Renji barely had time to chuckle as an unbearable hard and burning coated cock burst and settle in. _

"_Byakuya! It's burning too much! Take it off!...take…fuck…don't take…ah man"_

_Byakuya just waited for both adapt while licking softly along Renji spine._

"_MOVE!"_

_Byakuya smirked and indulged._


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been a while sing I begun this story. I had a very good idea of where I was heading but I somewhat forgot along the way. Today I start writhing and I couldn't stop. It's not still finish yet, but at least it took form. Sorry for taking so long updating. And thank you to all that favourite this story and perfume. I hope these new chapters not to be very disappointing **

Renji was starting to get suspicious about the strange shaped cookies. He was glad Byakuya was willing to let him know that the head of Kuchiki clan cooked and to share those moments with him, but…there was something Byakuya was not telling him. For instance, where all those cookies were going and why he had to cook them every weekend. Or why did he have to go to the real world to fetch vanilla. His captain was almost obsessed with the cookies, always wanting to improve the taste but never relenting on the shape of the seaweed ambassador. And the man didn't even like sweets.

"What is it Renji?" He startled from his daily reveries on the subject to look into those beautiful gray eyes across the room.

"Just thinking bout something taicho."

"Maybe you should just let it out and then continue your work…if you want to go home soon, that is…" Byakuya replied lowering again is eyes to the report he was filling.

Renji felt warm spread on his cheeks. Was the older man just implying that…he cleared his throat before speak again.

"Well, I'm thinking why you love so much the shape of the Seaweed Ambassador. It's almost like Rukia loving Chappy, but not quite. I know that there's more behind it. I just can't quite reach it. And it bothers me not to know."

Byakuya raised his head again to look at his subordinate and lover with amusement and surprise in his eyes.

"You never asked. But I promise you that if you finish those reports quick, we will go home earlier and I will tell you a story about that particular shape."

"Hey that's not fair By…Taicho…sorry…Fine!" Byakuya suppressed a giggle when Renji fumbled back to work.

xxx

Later that evening they sat under a sakura tree in the Kuchiki household' private gardens. Although Renji was not naked like in his previous dreams, he loved Byakuya's daily habits of sitting under that tree, sipping tea and looking at the stars. And the owner of the house loved the recent company, the strong arms around him or sometimes the bright redhead resting on his lap like today.

"So…the seaweed ambassador…" Renji said sheeply, caressing one of Byakuya knees.

"I hoped that you would forget about the subject after a few reports…but I guess its fine to tell you. I was very young when my father died. I don't remember much of him, except a few treasure memories of him playing with me and telling me stories. Ginrei always told me I look a lot like him, except he was made of a more delicate and happy nature."

"So you are beautiful like him but colder" Renji chuckled.

Byakuya gave him a stern glare before continuing.

"One of the stories he used to tell me was that of the Seaweed Ambassador. He used to tell me that story and sing playfully to me in order to make me eat my meals. I apparently was a difficult child at dinner time and this was his way to make me want to eat without forcing me. He created the character because seaweeds have a lot of vitamins I suppose. He tried to tell me that I needed them to grow strong and protect the week and that a lot of children didn't get to have food on the table so I should be thankful. I remember I always ate everything on the plate after the story. One day I asked him to draw the character, and this shape that you mock about is what he drew up." Byakuya finished cleaning a tear that welled up in one of his eyes.

"That's beautiful love." Renji smiled getting up and placing a soft kiss on his lover lips. "The shape reminds you of your father and your childhood, that's really sweet, but you have to forgive the people who mock about it, they don't know this story like I now do."

"Well, yes, I suppose. I still don't see anything wrong with it." Byakuya declared getting up and heading inside. "Are you coming?" He asked extending a hand for the redhead.

Renji grabbed his wrist afectionaly and pulled the other man's body into his lap.

"Only when you tell me why you make all those cookies…You don't even like sweets…"

"Tayaki is your favourite food isn't it?" The older man asked looking deep and warmly into brown eyes.

"Yes…but…"

Byakuya placed a pale finger over Renji's red lips.

"That settles the question, Abarai Fockutaicho…"

Xxx

Renji didn't push further the question that day. He didn't want to force Byakuya to tell him things he didn't want to and he was happy that the noble had shared a moment of his past with him. Now he would punch anyone making jokes about the strange shape, not because he was the lieutenant of the man but because he knew the shape was so dear to the man's heart. Still…he felt like Byakuya was keeping secrets from him. And that was making him really sad and absentminded all week.

"Heh Renji, cheer up, today is drinking night!" Matsumoto yelled at him from the tenth division office's window. "Hi captain Kuchiki, did the meeting go well?" She giggled as Byakuya just closed his eyes and made no reply.

When the raven hair man was sure he could not be heard he asked Renji if he was going to the drinking party that night.

"Huh…You said you didn't mind me going." The redhead looked seriously into grey eyes. Was Byakuya going to ask him not to be with his friends once in the week? Because if so…

"I don't mind as long as you continue to take a bath before stepping onto the bed. And please don't sing on the way in, last week you really scared Mitsu-san." Byakuya suppressed a chuckle but his eyes laughed playfully at Renji.

Renji looked around. The passers looked at them just as before, with respect, with fear and sometimes desire, but not with knowledge of their relationship. Yet. At least Rukia, his friends and the household were being discrete about it. Not they were hiding or anything; they just didn't put an announcement on their foreheads and Byakuya continued to hear his cold, stoic mask in public. That was the mask that still needed to fall.

"I'll try not to." Renji smirked.

"Good, because she now believes that we have owls lurking in the garden."

"Ah, ah, very funny!" Renji tried to look angry but the corners of his lips insisted to continue pointing upwards.

Yet, as they continued their walk towards the sixth division office a strange feeling invaded the taller man's heart.

_Why does he always ask me if I'm going out on Friday nights and then acts as it's just a mere reassurance? He doesn't seem to be jealous of my friends…and he has my company all the other nights. And why do I feel __such relieve in his voice when he hears me confirming that I'm going…_

_that I will be out…_

_and he will be alone…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the Wakame taichi story is not of my own, it's a translation found at bleach asylum regarding Wakame Taichi video voiced by Morita-kun.**

Renji hide behind a tree when Kuchiki Byakuya look over his shoulder. He needed to make sure he was not being followed despite being under a cloak and hiding his reiatsu. After knowing shinigamis could be traced by their smell, Byakuya had become extra careful in his Friday night endeavours. Renji was not very good at hiding reiatsu so he was following Byakuya's sakura scent from a safe distance, as not to be noticed. Because it was summer, dim daylight was still filtering thru the threes allowing him to see the path ahead. But the redhead heart was getting darker on every step. He was wondering where his lover would go every Friday evening in his absence, why was he in need of hiding. And why was he heading for Rukongai carrying a lot of paper bags under a black cloak. But what was messing with Renji nerves and hardening his heart was the soft happy smile his lover was wearing as he walked deeper into the woods of Inuzuri.

_Please Kami, don't let it be a secret lover…_

Then suddenly Byakuya stepped out into a small clearance and Renji jaw almost drop to the floor as his brain started to apprehend what he was seeing. He stood in silence behind a tree for as long as the noble stood in that clearance. When the night was pitch black and the firelights faded in the clearance Byakuya made his way back home, this time with no paper bags under his cloak and with a deeper smile upon his face. He would arrive home and still have time to take a bath, place a yukata, step into the bed and wait for a drunken redhead. And pretend he has been at home since he left the office. The next day he would wake up early and start cooking again.

To refill more paper bags.

Renji should be feeling a sting of something like not being told, of being put aside. Of being deceived. And he was, but the happiness filling is heart was so unbearable that his heart had no room for other lesser sensations. He stood there at the clearance entrance, feeling the wind on the trees and looking at the small house windows. The wind still whispered the smell of seaweed soup on the fires, the children laughs and Byakuya's music. The once Rukongai orphan shook his head in disbelief. That stupid smile wouldn't leave his lips anytime soon. He closed his eyes replaying the scene.

A dark cloaked man stepping out the forest with paper bags and a smile on his lips…About twenty children, Rukongai gut rats, running towards him, showing him their precarious caried teeth…leaping into his neck and shoulders…throwing him to the ground and putting their little skinny legs around him…two little girls removing the cloak and planting soft kisses on his cheeks…he getting up and kissing the forehead of every single one of them, except for an older boy, proudly extending his hand so he can shake it…The firing up of the wood…the preparation of the soup…the fire glistening on mercury eyes.

"Do we really need to eat soup today, Bya-san? Can't we just eat the cookies?" The older boy asks.

"Ryuhei-san, don't you remember Wakami Taishi (Seaweed ambassador) song and story?" the raven hair man asks amused.

"No…" the boy smiles sheeply.

"Well let me remind you then" multiple screams of joy run thru the forest.

"_The old guy runed a food shop that sells wakame soup." _

_But all his wakame got stolen so he can't make soup_

_And without the wakame in their diets, the people will get scurvy and get sick, and hungry."_

_"Good morning, Oji-san! Oh, what's the matter? Why the troubled face?"_

_"OH IT'S WAKAME TAISHI"_

_"Someone took all my wakame so I can't make my wakame soup"_

_"WITHOUT THE WAKAME THE PEOPLE WILL FEEL PAIN IN THEIR HEARTS AND WON'T GET THEIR VITAMINS" _

_"I UNDERSTAND, I WILL BRING THE LOVE OF WAKAME TO THE PEOPLE OF EARTH"_

"_We're counting on you, Seaweed Ambassador! ...watch out for cars, OK?"_

"_On instructions from the seaweed-selling old man, Wakame Taishi went out into the world to spread the love of wakame. On the way, he saw a little boy crying of hunger."_

_"M-m-my stomach huuuuuuuuuuurts"_

_"In this place...In This Place...IN THIS PLACE, A LITTLE BOY CRYING WITH AN EMPTY STOMACH"_

_"HERE! Eat me!"_

_"W-what...eat you?"_

_"Yes, that's right! Chow down!"_

_"Is it...wakame?"_

_"Yup, it's wakame!"_

_"Um...just anpan(flavoured bread) is OK for me..."_

_"WHAT DON'T SAY THAAAAAAAAT"_

_"Listen- wakame will fill you up and make you believe! Do you understand?"_

_"Heed me well! NOW...DOWN THE HATCH" _

_"EAT IT EAT IT"_

_"...Wow, this is really good!"_

_"Is wakame really this delicious?"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAH SO IT IS, SO IT IS SOOO IT ISSSSSS"_

_"WHAT'S THIS, OH HO HO HO HO! I FOUND YOU, WAKAME TAISHI"_

_"That voice...I know you! Wakame's natural enemy 'Amefurashiman!'"_

_"Ahahaha, here I go! I'm gonna eat you!'_

_"No! Don't eat!...My body is losing power..."_

_"Oh no! Wakame Taishi, you're in danger! Here, I'll make your body new again!" _

"_The boy throwed him a seaweed"_

_"YES! MY POWER...MY POWER...I'M FILLED WITH THE POWER OF WAKAMEEEEEEEEEE"_

_"Chire...Senbonwakame"_

_"...Thank goodness"_

_"YAY! That was amazing, Wakame Taishi!"_

_"Wow! The tasty power of wakame is his zanpakuto!"_

_"Wakame Taishi, please continue to show everyone on earth the deliciousness of wakame!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

"Yay! Let's sing the seaweed song, Bya-san!"

Renji sighted opening his eyes, still smiling.

_Well, I don't need to remember that…song. Who's the owl now, he Bya-san?_ The fockutaicho of the sixth laughed, saying goodbye to the closed windows and heading home.

As much as he wanted to forget, he was whistling the song when he entered Sereitei.

_"I'm the Seaweed Ambassador; I came from the planet of seaweed"_

_"My vitamin powers go BOOM BOOM"_

_"WAKAME TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHI"_


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya woke up with Renji placing feather smiling kisses on his mouth, as the calloused hands travelled up and down Byakuya's already exposed torso and neck.

"Renji, what time is it? When did you come back?"

"Shhh, you no longer wait for me on Friday nights?" Renji mused.

"What for? You always taste…hum…you don't taste of sake today." Byakuya declared, frowning his eyebrows.

"Cause I didn't drink today. Now will you shut up, will you? I'm trying to make love to you…cause today I saw a thing that made me love you more than ever…if that's possible…" Renji grinned and reclaimed Byakuya's mouth again.

"Wha…" but the noble was rendered speechless as a hot tongue permeated between his parted lips. Byakuya deepened the kiss eagerly, but Renji was in his most tender mode, taking his time to savour the brunet. He again started planting feather kisses on Byakuya's lips while smiling. Then softly he licked them with the tip of his tongue, sending sparkles into his lover's body.

"I thought your lips now were only mine, that they would only touch my skin, and that they would only speak my name with affection…they are so full of love today and they taste sweeter than ever…"

Renji continued to place kisses on Byakuya's lips till they were bloody red and filling numb. The brunet didn't know what Renji was talking about, but at this point he couldn't care less. He would have to comprehend things afterwards. This because he was getting a major hard on just over Renji's tender kisses, licks and soft caresses over his torso.

Then Renji started planting kisses and licks on his neck and shoulders, then on his sternum and nipples as one of the redhead hands travelled lower to his inner tights. Although the giving was genuine, Byakuya was sure Renji was taking parts of him with every touch. That he was being devoured in a most erotic way, but nonetheless, devoured. And that was absolute bliss. So, if not for the heat rushing thru him, Byakuya could almost have giggle with joy when Renji's wet mouth went lower and lower and suddenly took all of his hard length in.

Renji caressed the base gently while deep throating his lover. It was such an indiscretible sensation, to know that the man he loved was already that hard because of him. He laughed into Byakuya's member when he heard the first moans escape. Then he felt the white cold hands caressing his back, soothing him with the same tenderness he was applying in his endeavours. After what he saw, he needed to give this man so much love and pleasure. For all that Byakuya was, for all that he was going to be. The pristine white skin tasted good as always, but in that moment Renji was finding it sweeter than ever.

When he felt the white thighs bucking up, he released Byakuya's cock and played with it, making soft circles with his fingers around it. He looked up into mercurium eyes and smirked at his lover's reaction.

"Stop. Teasing." Byakuya rolled his eyes smiling.

Renji laughed and reached up on his knees, taking again those full parted lips, this time eagerly, while supporting the other's neck. Byakuya could feel his own taste in the others mouth, but he was eager to feel Renji skin, to taste the sweat and hotness already lingering to the tanned body. So when the redhead unconnected their lips, Byakuya reached out with the tip of his tongue to lick Renji's hardening length.

Although not a part of his plans, Renji accepted the exchange, holding himself up on his knees while supporting the pristine neck. Byakuya licked him with the same pace as usually, savouring him, using the tip of his tongue to travel up and down his member. But then he felt the velvet lips encircling him and Byakuya started to deep throating him while caressing his buttocks.

"Ah, Fuck, Bya!"

Renji couldn't help but buck his thighs and fasten the pace. He reached down with his free hand and started to pump Byakuya's length in synchrony with the blows. As the dynamic escalated, the taller man put a stop to it, reclaiming again his lover's mouth.

Byakuya was a bit taken aback, but then Renji lowered himself off the bed and assumed a standing position at Byakuya's feet. He grabbed the pale thighs and pulled them close to his groin, with his calloused hands holding the other man feet up in the hair, bending towards the unmarked torso.

"Humph, this is a rather uncomfortable position…"

"Sure…" Renji replied smiling, while at the same time started to lick Byakuya's length and entrance. He almost chocked as the grey eye's widened at the sensation and his lover struggled not to let a cry escape his lips. The head of the Kuchiki clan was almost objecting to being licked so deliciously near and into his most intimate spot. Yet, when Renji's hot moisten tongue slide wildly thru his sack, inner thighs and entrance like as if the redhead was licking a plate of ice-cream, the noble forgot completely what he was going to complain about. Instead, he concentrated in muffle the cries that insisted to arise at his throat.

"Ren…(lick) ji…please…(lick) Oh Kami…(lick)"

Renji continued his ministrations at his own pace. He savoured every inch of the entrance and surroundings and then he started putting the tip of one of his fingers inside, but not really penetrating the older man. Just teasing, moisten and stretching him. After a few moments he saw the pearls of sweat descending along his partner contorted and pleading face and realised that the need was surpassing the pleasure he was giving and that Byakuya could actually die from a heart attack.

So he just trusted inside with no need for adjustments, while steadying Byakuya by his ankles. He maintained his movements at a steady hard and slow pace, soon pumping Byakuya's manhood in time with the deep trusts. The brunet couldn't control the moans and cries escaping his lips anymore. Breathing was also only achieved when Renji was taking it all out softly, before placing it roughly all in again.

"Please, Renji…faster…" He pleaded between gasps, their eyes locked.

Renji couldn't help but grin at this pleading and feverish Kuchiki Byakuya. He was feeling so intense sensations for this man beneath him, that it was almost overwhelming. He had to concentrate to keep rocking this man, without faint from the love, desire, pride, lust, joy and happiness he was feeling. As much as he would like to keep the pace a little longer, tonight it was all about satisfying the other man, so Renji indulged the request.

He helped his lover to turn around on all four and climbed again up to bed on his knees. He inhaled sharply at the submitted position of his official superior, marvelling at the well worked back muscles and firm buttocks. He kept his pace for a little longer while caressing side muscles and spine. He then positioned himself bending over Byakuya, with one arm around the marble neck and the other supporting himself. In this position he could go faster and deeper, while licking the other man's shoulder and neck, smelling more closely the sakura scent of his skin and silky hair. He could feel that usually cold body now pressed hotly against his own, shivering and trembling with his own thrusts, but couldn't see Byakuya's face. He knew by the growing moans and gasps that the older man was close. Renji brought his lips near one of Byakuya's ear.

"Fast enough?" he asked, licking the outer shell.

Byakuya was far away when the words reached his intellect. Unlike most of the times, Renji was being quite reserved in his vocalizations today. Although the Kuchiki could still hear his gasps and elaborated breathing, he was controlling his cries in order to hear Byakuya's ones and adjust to them. Like a guitar player adjusting the tunes and accords.

"No…faster…" was the almost inaudible reply.

"Anything …you want…my… sweet life…"

_My sweet life…_Byakuya's heart registered the words, pounding faster in his chest, but he couldn't mutter a word. Instead he screamed louder at the faster pace of their joined bodies. He turned his head and lifted one of his arms to reclaim fervently the redhead's sinful mouth. Renji kissed back, full mouthed and then descended on the other's armpit and nipple.

"Renji! I…almost…" The raven haired man warned his lover, which already knew he was so close to come.

"Kuya! I want…to look at you…" He pleaded.

Byakuya turned again, assuming the previous position, locking eyes with lava ones. Renji hair was falling free around tanned shoulders, a few locks still holding the tie, now useless. Black tattoos dancing over well toned muscles covered in sweat. His shadow dancing like a wild pony along the wall.

_An__ untamed creature indeed_. Byakuya mused, before Renji fiercely grab his length and send his mind into oblivion with a few more rapid thrusts.

The Kuchiki heir never came so hard in his life. Currents of hot white fluid keep pouring on his chest and Renji's hand, burning the skin. The face his captain and lover made, the cries, the image of white and the tightness of muscles around his own length was almost enough to make the redhead come. He pulled out and massaged himself fast, coming immediately over Byakuya's abdomen, mixing their cum together.

They were both panting and sweating, too tired to even express a smile but the joy could be read deep in their eyes. Byakuya stretched his hand to softly caress Renji's cheek and pull him for a soft kiss.

_Thank you_…

After a few linger kisses Renji placed his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Love you Bya-san" he managed to say before falling asleep.

_So he knows__? _Was the last thought cursing the captain's mind.

"Love you too…my spicy _vita…_".


End file.
